


My Little Brother's Jizz Can't Possibly Taste This Good in Another World!

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Incest, Isekai, M/M, it's exactly what you're expecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: An isekai light novel for the ages.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Arthur Kirkland. My friend Kiku Honda keeps showing me these cool things called Isekai Light Novels. Since I am a totally normal gentleman live with my little brother, Alfred, who may or may not be blood related, I figured I’m qualified to write my own light novel. Please enjoy it.

“Onii-chan! Wake up, Onii-chan!” screeched my angelic, dazzling, adorable, clumsy, loving little brother. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting naked on my morning wood. His little shiny bottom was quivering with innocents, and his bulbous eyes were shimmering with uke shota charm.  
“Good morning, Balfred,” I said as I sat up.  
“Good morning, Barthur onii-chan!” Balfred kissed me on the bell end of my cock and skipped off to make breakfast. I mastrubated furiously, put on my favourite muscle shirt and sweatpants, and headed for the kitchen. Balfred was wearing a cute, frilly pink apron with ‘have penetrative intercourse with the individual who prepared the meal you consumed’ on the chest. His nipples peaked out and his whole ass and prepubescent junk was fully exposed. This is very sexy, but please refrain from jizzing on the screen.  
I sat down on a crisp chair and Balfred set a feast before me. Homemade eggs, biscuits, boy gravy, fish sticks and orange juice sat before my eager belly. I said “itadakimakura’’ and slurped it up.  
Balfred wiggled and said “O-onii-chan, d-d-did you like m-my food?”  
“Yes, it was quite scrumptious.”  
“Thank you! I made it with lots of wuv just for you!”  
“I can tell. Although, I am still peckish.”  
“O-oh! You can eat me, onniii-chaaaan!”  
Balfred got up on the table, sat with his crotch in my face and spread his legs wide open. “Don’t mind if I do,” I exclaimed. I spread the leftover boy gravy onto his butthole. It was prolapsed from taking my massive shlong so frequently and violently. The thick, white substance drippled down his pustulent flesh. Absolutely appetizing. I consumed his ass and sucked him off.  
“Onii-chan! I’m cumming~~~~!” Balfred said. His delectable jizz poured into my maw.  
“Mmm, yummy wummy,” I mewled. Balfred shrieked in ecstasy so hard that our guts liquified and we died.

To be continued….


	2. Ah! A Goddess!

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing at the blinding light. “How long was I out?” I muttered. Or at least, I tried to mutter. I tried to repeat myself, but my voice just echoed through my head. That’s when I realized I had no head. I had no body, in fact. I was kinda existing in this weird, glowing space. “Well, guess I’m dead,” I thought-spoke.  
Suddenly, I heard-thought another voice. “B-barther… I’m scared…” It was none other than my beloved little brother, Alfred! Balfred sounded scared and I would have cried if I still had my emerald green orbs.   
“It’s ok, Alfred,” I cooed.   
“W-where are we, onii-chan?”  
Just as I was about to answer, the world around me shifted. A long, elegant hallway full of intricate marble carvings, rare jewels and opulent carpeting. A glamorous throne sat atop a small staircase at the end of the hallway. I materialized on my knees in front of it. My mouth hung open at the sight. Balfred materialized right in front of me with his succulent penis in my mouth. What a crazy shenanigan!   
“Um, e-excuse me…” said a female voice. Balfred took his penis out of my mouth and stepped aside. That’s when I saw a beautiful woman perched on the throne. Her short blonde hair was like threads of gold, her eyes were like crystal clear lakes, and her breasts were the size of prize-winning pumpkins. She wore a skimpy, lacy dress that only covered her nipples, belly button, and most of her crotch. She had a big floaty scarf hovering around her. “You must be Arthur and Alfred,” she said.  
“Barther and Balfred,” I corrected.  
“...Right.” She shifted slightly, causing her boobs to swing wildly and smack me in the face. I got a big nosebleed. I tried to get up, but I slipped in my own blood and landed with my face squarely in her crotch. Her panties were delightfully scentful, and the delicate white cloth had faint red stains. She shrieked and hit me on the head and I got a big lump.   
“Silly me,” I said as I bonked my head, winked and stuck out my tongue.   
“Onii-chan, you meanie! How could you flirt with another woman!” Balfred cried. His big eyeballs wiggled and he pissed himself from despair. I slurped it up so it wouldn’t go to waste. The goddess looked visibly uncomfortable.  
“Uh.. I’m just going to send you to the other world now…” She pointed her finger at us, and a big ball of glowing energy began forming on her fingertip. “I was going to tell you to defeat the demon lord, but… well, I don’t think it’s your thing.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” I grimaced.  
“Farewell!” She fingerblasted us and the world went dark again.

To be continue


	3. This fic fucking sucks

I awoke face-down in a bed of flowers. Their black thorns cut my naked body, and their grey petals stung to the touch. I jolted up and got my first look at this new world. The sky was deep green with a smattering of red clouds and buzzard-like creatures. I would’ve assumed it was night if it weren’t for the two red suns directly above my head. One appeared smaller than the other, though in reality it was the bigger of the two but happened to be farther away. 

“Arthur!” called a familiar voice. I ran for it, embedding several thorns into my soles in the process. I soon saw Alfred tangled in a bundle of thick, black bramble dotted with green berries.

“Are you hurt?” I asked as I knelt in front of him. 

“It hurts,” he whined. He squirmed, causing the bramble to tighten around him.

“Don’t move.” He settled down, and I closely examined him. Branches were twisted around his limbs and torso, holding him in a compromising position. If it weren’t for the urgency of the situation, I would’ve had a big funny nosebleed. I tried to pull a branch away from his chest, but it only tightened, almost as if it were a living creature. Alfred started crying.

“Get me out!”

“I will. Don’t worry.” Against my better judgement, I decided to brute force Alfred free. I grabbed a branch and snapped it.

Before I could snap another, the whole plant convulsed. It slowly rose from the dirt, causing me to stumble back and fall flat on my arse. A head emerged from the roots with rows of sharp teeth poking from its open mouth. Its tongue looked like an extra thick branch, complete with growths that were closer to blades than thorns. I trembled as I inched backwards.

Alfred shrieked, “Help me, big brother!” as he was lifted. Blood dribbled down the branches as the thorns dug into his flesh.

My words caught in my throat. I shakily rose to my feet, and the plant snapped at me. I had two choices: risk my life to save my beloved little brother, or run.

I chose to run.

Alfred’s cries followed me long after I left, but the hammering of my heart drowned them out. I ran and ran until I found a path made of ash. My knees gave out. I fell into the road, causing a grey cloud to billow up and coat my skin and choke my lungs. I didn’t care. At least I was safe, even if only for a moment.


End file.
